


Benis

by flouridation



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This is my life now, and they were ROOMMATES, i owe an incredible debt to the #BenisBi tweet, never doubt rose tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridation/pseuds/flouridation
Summary: What do you call the genitalia of a man named Ben Solo?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Benis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkForTheMoment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkForTheMoment/gifts).



> may this be the start of something beautiful.

He was the best roommate she’d ever had. Partly due to the fact that he always remembered to take the trash out. Partly due to the fact that he was respectful and responsible and thoughtful, so thoughtful that he even bought fresh water for her fish every week. But mostly, and she could not stress this enough,  _ mostly _ he was the best roommate she’d ever had because he looked absolutely incredible with no shirt on. And he hardly ever wore one. 

Rey had often expressed her carnal desires to her best gal pal, Rose, who said that Rey should just get it together and make a move. Rey had always laughed it off, but the thought was always on her mind anyway. Rose had heard more than her fair share of frustrated ramblings about how amazing Ben’s ass looked in jeans, and how whenever he  _ was _ wearing a shirt she just wanted to rip it off and make out with him. It was getting unbearable, and not just for Rey. “Just do it!” Rose had said over drinks the night before. “Fuck him! What’s the worst thing that could happen? I fuckin’ dare you to just bend him over a table and start pegging. He seems like a guy who’d be into that.” 

“Rose!” Rey had yelled, laughing as heads turned around the crowded bar. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because you want to. And, more importantly, because I dared you. Go and get Ben’s penis. Go get the Benis.” And then Rose had pounded a tequila shot, and not her first of the night. Rey tried to laugh it off, but now the image was forever in her mind, inescapable. All the things she’d ever wanted to do to Ben were lingering in her mind, burning with pent-up sexual tension. 

And so, the next day, when he got out of the shower, with her friend’s words of advice ringing in her ears, Rey did something unthinkable. Or rather, she did something she’d thought about doing every day since her hot roommate moved in. “Hi,” she said, stepping in close to him. 

“Hi,” he said back softly, dressed only in a towel. “How are you?” 

“Honestly?” Rey asked. 

“Uh, sure?” 

“Horny.”  _ No going back now. _ She fought back a giggle as she saw Ben’s face. 

“Oh. Oh!” Realization dawned over him and he clapped a hand over his mouth and then ran it through his hair. “Thank God.” He gripped her by her arms and kissed her, hard. Rey couldn’t help but gasp in delight.  _ How the FUCK did that WORK? _ He broke away a second later and started to relieve her of her shirt. “I’ve been walking around here shirtless for, like, six weeks. It’s  _ cold _ out! My nips are like traffic cones. I kept waiting for you to get the hint. Fucking hell.” 

Rey almost choked on her laughter. Then she said, whilst unbuttoning her pants and unhooking her bra, in one seamless fluid motion, “I know you have, it’s been hell. I didn’t know what to do.” She was already wet as she slipped down her panties and stepped out of them. 

“How ‘bout you start with, uh,  _ me _ ?” Ben said, dropping his towel. 

“ _ Fuck _ yes,” she said, staring eagerly at his already-hard cock. “Time to take on the Benis.” 

Ben blinked. “Excuse me?” 

Rey felt her face flush. She hadn’t quite intended to say that out loud. “Ben’s penis. Benis. You know? Benis?” 

He laughed. “It’s never had a name before!” 

“You’re welcome, I suppose,” Rey said with a helpless giggle, which turned into a joyous shriek as he picked her up and carried her off over his shoulder into his bedroom. He threw her down, safely but roughly on the bed, and began his work. He started by kissing all down her neck and holding her firmly by the waist. Then he explored her body with his hands, running them up and between her legs until he felt how wet she was. Still kissing her, he felt around for her clit and massaged her wet pussy until she was panting. He slid one finger inside, then two, and they came out wet; she was ready for him. He got into position and, with a gentle thrust, his Benis was inside. Rey moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he started slowly and painstakingly thrusting, making her want it more with every motion. “Harder,” she whispered. “Please.” He gripped the blankets beneath them for traction and picked up his speed. Rey writhed underneath him as his Benis pounded in and out of her, sending ripples of pleasure through her entire body. Her hands clawed at his back and several moans escaped them both. It took all of ten minutes for Rey to black out from the best orgasm she’d had in months, and for Ben to collapse beside her, his Benis fully spent for the time being. 

“That was so fucking good,” she said, looking over at him. “I’ve never been that horny in my life.” 

He smirked and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. “I intend to do that again, very soon.” 

  
_ I am never doubting Rose again, _ was her only thought as he got up on his knees and went down on her. Soon after that his Benis once again rose to the occasion. Neither of them got much sleep that week. 


End file.
